better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Luna
Princess Luna is a recurring character and formerly the main antagonist in the Pilot Season of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. She is an Alicorn pony, the younger sister of Princess Celestia, and former co-ruler of Equestria. She was born in the Oni decent, unlike her sister, who is under a Dragon decent. She is responsible for raising and lowering the moon each night, and has the ability to travel into other ponies' dreams. 1000 years prior to the series setting, Luna became jealous of Celestia when the ponies shunned her nights but enjoyed the day. She eventually transformed into the evil wicked mare of Darkness and Destruction, known as Nightmare Moon as a result of this jealousy, and was imprisoned in the moon. 1000 years later, Nightmare Moon would reappear, but would be reverted to her original form as Princess Luna thanks to Twilight Sparkle and the Elements of Harmony. A repentant Luna then resumed her royal duties. Princess Luna helped the Mane 6, along with her sister during the Nindroid Confilct. After Twilight Sparkle becomes an Alicorn Princess, a crown got stolen by a mysterious pony, so the Mane 6 gather to stop her when they and Spike get suck into a comic book. After the demise of Zane, Luna gathers to prepare for the Summer Sun Celebration with her Sister. However, both were trapped by the Plunderseed plants that Discord has planted. When the Mane Six gave up the Elements at the Tree of Harmony, they were freed from the deadly vines. During the Second Serpentine War, Tirek stole all the magic from the ponies in Equestria, so she, her sister and Princess Cadance use the magic and transfer it to Twilight Sparkle. When Tirek finds out that the Princesses don't have any power, he sent them to Tartarus, until they were free by the Mane Six after Tirek's defeat. After which, Princess Luna warns Starlight Glimmer about Queen Chrysalis, who captures the princesses and the Mane Six. After defeating Queen Chrysalis and the changelings reformed, Princess Luna pride of Starlight Glimmer herself. Princess Luna continues to have duties with Princess Celestia until the Sons of the Overlord came to invade Equestria and Ninjago. After learning that Princess Luna is an Oni decent, due to the Moon representing the Oni and the Sun representing the Dragon, Luna was worried that the Overlord will be resurrected. When the Overlord creates the most powerful Colossus to destroy his enemies and rule both Ninjago and Equestria, the Princesses, the Mane 6, and Starlight tried to stop him, along with the Ninja. However, they failed when the four Original Ninja, Wu and the Alicorn Princesses, including her were stranded at the Realm of Oni and Dragons after the Bounty was destroyed. In which, she, Cadance, and Twilight got caught by the Dragon Hunters. After Celestia and the four original Ninja set to rescue them, they encounter Faith, who is Heavy Metal. She said that the Dragon Armor was located at Firstbourne's nest and the team went off to find the Armor, but it was ambush by Iron Baron. When Wu finally got the Dragon Armor and unite the First Realm, the Dragon Hunters learned about Friendship and asked them to go back to Ninjago and Equestria once more. But, Faith also tells that upon reaching Equestria, Cozy Glow takes over the School of Friendship and magic starts to drain over both Equestria and Ninjago, with the exception of Destruction and Darkness. As the Ninja, Wu and the Princesses aware that Equestria is in great danger, they went back home and stop Cozy Glow while Princess Twilight Sparkle reunites the Mane Six and escapes from Tartarus and helped them defeat the Overlord, who loses his power after the Alicorns and Lloyd fight without fighting, resulting in the destruction of the Colossus. After the Overlord and Cozy Glow’s defeat, Princess Luna decided to retire from ruling, along with her sister, and Twilight Sparkle takes over to rule Equestria. But things turn out when Sombra invaded Equestria. After he got defeated by the Mane Six, Princess Luna and her sister will not retire and resuming their duties from now on. TBA Depictions in the Series History Early Life Princess Luna is introduced in the prologue of the first episode, depicted in a series of medieval-like drawings with a narration that says, "Two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land," and that "the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night." The narration continues by stating: their subjects, the ponies, played in the day but "shunned" the night and slept through it, which made the younger Alicorn grow bitter, eventually refusing to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. Her bitterness "transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon." The elder sister reluctantly harnessed the power of the Elements of Harmony and "banished her permanently in the moon," taking responsibility for both sun and moon, maintaining harmony in Equestria. Pilot The Elements of Harmony Following the prologue, Twilight Sparkle reads of a prophecy about the Mare in the Moon that states that "on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal." Indeed, this prophecy comes to pass, and Nightmare Moon appears before the ponies of Ponyville during the Summer Sun Celebration. Queen of Shadows and Friendship is Magic At the end of the episode, Twilight and her new friends confront Nightmare Moon and transform her back into Princess Luna with the Elements of Harmony, and she remorsefully accepts Princess Celestia's offer to rule by her side again. Later Life The Final Battle Luna makes cameo appearances in Return of the Overlord and Rise of the Spinjitzu Master. In Return of the Overlord, Luna takes over the night shift from her sister after flying in silhouetted by the moon, and later tells Twilight to remain inside after spotting her running towards the castle. She appears again in the end of Rise of the Spinjitzu Master, when she flies in greeting everyone and asking if she missed anything. Luna dances with the other ponies after Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon-3 start the wedding party music which concludes the episode. The Core of the Crystal Empire Luna makes brief appearances in The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 1 and The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 2. In the first part, she expresses doubt to Celestia over whether Twilight is ready for her task. Celestia shows Twilight a flashback where the two sisters worked together to defeat King Sombra, turning him into a shadow with their magic and imprisoning him in the frozen north. Luna reappears at the end of Part 2. She and Celestia watch as Twilight and her friends return home. Luna then conjures up a spiral-bound book, as Celestia nods, confirming that her student is "much closer to being ready". Magical Mystery Cure In Magical Mystery Cure, Luna appears near the end of the episode alongside her sister and Princess Cadance, attending the coronation of Twilight Sparkle as a Princess. She can be seen wearing a dress and more ornate, elaborate versions of her crown, shoes, and collar. It is also revealed that the book Luna had produced at the end of The Core of the Crystal Empire was the journal of Star Swirl the Bearded, which contained an unfinished spell that Celestia believed Twilight to be capable of completing. The Legendary Friend In the season three finale, Luna ???? Princess Twilight Sparkle Luna makes appearances in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 and Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. In Part 1, while Princess Celestia speaks to Twilight about the Summer Sun Celebration, Luna is seen on a nearby castle balcony, happily raising the moon. During the episode, she is captured off-screen by black vines growing out of the Everfree Forest. When Twilight drinks a potion given to her by Zecora, she is transported into a castle, where she encounters Luna. Luna proclaims that she will be the only princess in Equestria, and she undergoes a transformation into Nightmare Moon, much to Twilight's horror. In Part 2, Celestia arrives to the scene, and an aerial fight ensues. Twilight soon realizes that the potion has taken her to the past, and that she is witnessing the banishment of Nightmare Moon. Moments later, Celestia uses the Elements of Harmony to banish Luna to the moon. Twilight drinks the potion again and witnesses Luna and Celestia battling Discord and turning him to stone for the first time. She also sees the two sisters taking the Elements from the Tree of Harmony. Later, Twilight and her friends free her and Celestia in Part 2 by giving up the Elements of Harmony to the Tree of Harmony. At the end of Part 2, Luna takes part in the Summer Sun Celebration, lowering the moon so Celestia could raise the sun. Twilight's Kingdom In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, Luna assists Celestia, Cadance and Twilight in welcoming the Duke and Duchess of Maretonia. Shortly after, Luna joins Celestia and Cadance in a song, admitting to Twilight that she understands how she is feeling. Later in the evening, Luna rushes into Celestia's room when she hears her scream from having a nightmare. She informs Celestia that she did not have a dream, but rather a vision. The next morning, she and Celestia tell Twilight the story of Tirek and his brother Scorpan, and how Tirek was imprisoned in Tartarus. Luna mentions that they believe Tirek escaped during the events of It's About Time! when Cerberus left his post and attacked Ponyville. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, she and the other princesses transfer their magic to Twilight; Luna's cutie mark—unlike those of Celestia, Cadance, and the ponies whose magic Tirek steals—does not completely disappear, losing only the moon marking and keeping the darker part underneath. Tirek and Discord eventually break into Canterlot Castle and Tirek attempts to steal the three princesses' magic, but soon learns that they have transferred it all to Twilight. Luna, along with Cadance and Celestia, is sent to Tartarus by Tirek as revenge for his original imprisonment. After Tirek is defeated, the three princesses are released and return home to Equestria. Curseworld In Curseworld - Part II, due to Starlight Glimmer's alteration of the past, she inadvertently creates a future where Nightmare Moon deposes Princess Celestia, banishes her to the moon, and brings about eternal night. Catching word of Twilight Sparkle's method of time travel used to stop Starlight, Nightmare Moon expresses interest in using this magic to prevent the Elements of Harmony from being found, ensuring her eternal rule. However, Twilight gets away and rewrites the timeline before Nightmare Moon can act upon it. In a second alternate timeline, Luna and her sister fail to defeat Discord and are tormented by him as he rules Equestria. A Christmas Tail In A Christmas Tail, Luna portrays the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come in Twilight Sparkle's imagining of the story "A Hearth's Warming Tale". To Where and Back Again In To Where and Back Again: Operation Land Ho!, Princess Luna helps comfort Starlight Glimmer when she has a nightmare about her fellow villagers of Our Town. Later, Queen Chrysalis' changelings capture Luna, and she warns Starlight about them. At the end of To Where and Back Again: The Way Back, Luna is rescued along with the other captives, and she joins in celebrating the Sunset Festival in Our Town. Day of the Departed Coming soon... A Time of Traitors In A Time of Traitors, Starlight Glimmer is sent by the Cutie Map to solve a friendship problem between Celestia and Luna. When the sisters demonstrate a lack of communication and appreciation for one another, Starlight switches their cutie marks and has them trade places for a day. Because of her difficulty dealing with other ponies, Luna accidentally ruins a fundraiser for school foals and causes a timberwolf scare among delegates. With Starlight Glimmer's help, the two sisters gain an appreciation for each other's royal duties and make amends. Shadow Play In Out of the Fire ane Into the Boiling Sea, Luna and Celestia are present when Sunburst reads from the Star Swirl the Bearded's lost journal and express interest in what became of their former teacher. In The Shadow Play, they are reunited with Star Swirl after the Pony of Shadows is defeated. LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie In LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie, Coming soon... Dread on Arrival Coming soon... True Potential Coming soon... Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria Coming soon... Hunted Coming soon... School Raze In School Raze: Lessons of Friendship, Luna ?????. In School Raze: Green Destiny, she appears with Celestia and the royal guards to apprehend Cozy Glow, and later takes part in stripping the Overlord of his powers, ending his reign over the two realms. She later takes Cozy Glow to Tartarus accompanied by a pair of guards. Best Gift Ever In the hour-long special LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever, Luna briefly appears spending Hearth's Warming with Celestia in Canterlot. The Beginning of the End In the season ten premiere The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes, Celestia and Luna announce their decision to retire from ruling Equestria and have Twilight and her friends rule in their place. She also appears in a nightmare vision given to Twilight by King Sombra, transforming into Nightmare Moon. In The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach, Luna, Celestia, and Star Swirl the Bearded keep the Everfree Forest from encroaching on Ponyville after the Elements of Harmony are destroyed. After Sombra is defeated by the Mane Six, Celestia and Luna decide not to retire after realizing the pressure they suddenly put on Twilight's shoulders, and they agree to only let Twilight take over for them when she is ready. Lloyd's Seven In Lloyd's Seven, Celestia tasks Shining Armor with increasing security to Canterlot Castle, but Luna thinks she and Celestia should be able to protect the castle themselves. As revealed in a flashback at the end of the episode, she and Garmadon are approached by Spike, who notices their dissatisfaction with Shining Armor being brought in to increase security, and agree to help him get the crown in exchange for his assistance in sabotaging the competition. Between Dark and Dawn In Between Dark and Dawn, Luna and Celestia, emboldened by battling the Everfree Forest alongside Star Swirl, step in to help the citizens of Ponyville with several issues, before being convinced by the Mane Six to take a vacation together. During the trip, Luna prefers activities such as theatre, opera, art museums, and general relaxing, clashing with Celestia wanting to indulge in more exciting activities. This ultimately leads to the sisters arguing and going their seperate ways. They eventually reconcile and climb Mount Filly-mane-jaro together, but are forced to return to Canterlot after Twilight has trouble with the amulet they gave her to raise the sun and moon with. The Summer Sun Setback In The Summer Sun Setback, Luna and Celestia inform Twilight that the upcoming Summer Sun Celebration will be the last time the event will be held, feeling no need to keep celebrating it after they retire. When the event's preparations are sabotaged by Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow, Luna and Celestia help fix the damage caused. They later join Twilight on stage to commence the Celebration, and she observes Twilight with pride as she announces the "Festival of the Two Sisters" to replace it. The Ending of the End In The Ending of the End: The Fall, Luna and Celestia prepare for Twilight to take their place as ruler of Equestria. Unfortunately, they are informed by Discord of his masquerade as Grogar and the other villains' imminent attack on Canterlot. When Cozy Glow, now an Alicorn, attacks Canterlot Castle, Luna and Celestia face her. Despite this, their friends hold off the thirteen villains while Twilight, Celestia, and Luna teleport to safety. In The Ending of the End: Endings, Luna is among the heroes who make a last stand against the Oni and the Legion of Doom and are later joined by the army of Equestria's allies. Wu, Garmadon, the Overlord, Luna, Celestia, and Discord turn the defeated villains to stone. Retirement In The Fate of Lloyd, Luna and Celestia oversee Twilight's coronation as ruler of Equestria, merging their crowns into a new one for her. After the coronation is completed-with some mishaps-the sisters announce their intention to move to Silver Shoals. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship'' Pilot Episodes *2. "The Elements of Harmony" (as Nightmare Moon) *3. "Queen of Shadows" (as Nightmare Moon) *4. "Friendship is Magic" Season 1: Snakes and Galloping Galas *17. "The Rise of the Great Devourer" (stained glass) *18. "Day of the Great Devourer" (mentioned) Season 2: The Friendship Continues *20. "Ninja vs. Pirates" *34. "Return of the Overlord" *35. "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" Season 3: Rebooted *44. "Sleepless in Ponyville" *47. "The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 1" *48. "The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 2" *49. "Magical Mystery Cure" *50. "Codename: Sunset Shimmer" *51. "The Void" *52. "The Legendary Friend" Season 4: The Princess of Friendship *53. "Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1" *54. "Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2" *63. "It Ain't Easy Being Breezies" (mentioned) *65. "Game to the Fame" *66. "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1" *67. "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2" Season 5: Marks of Possession *71. "Castle Mane-ia" (banner) *72. "Princess Spike" *75. "Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?" *77. "Slice of Life" *78. "Crusaders of the Lost Mark" *79. "Grave Danger" (flag) *81. "Curseworld - Part II" Season 6: The Changing Effect *82. "Crystal to Famed - Part I" *83. "Crystal to Famed - Part II" *87. "A Christmas Tail" (as the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come) *89. "Dungeons and Discord" (mentioned) *96. "To Where and Back Again: Operation Land Ho!" *97. "To Where and Back Again: The Way Back" Specials *"Day of the Departed" *"The Best Gift Ever" (cameo) Season 7: The Pillars of Time *98. "The Hands of Time" *102. "A Time of Traitors" *104. "The Perfect Pear" (flashback as the Mare in the Moon) *113. "Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea" *114. "The Shadow Play" Movie *"LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie" Season 8: Sons of the Overlord *116. "The Mask of Deception - Part II" *117. "The Jade Princess" (photo) *118. "The Oni and the Dragon" *121. "Dead Man's Squall" *125. "Dread on Arrival" *126. "True Potential" *127. "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria" Season 9: Hunted *128. "Firstbourne" *129. "Iron & Stone" *130. "Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria" *131. "How to Build a Dragon" *132. "Yakity-Sax" *133. "The Gilded Path" *134. "Two Lies, One Truth" *135. "What Lies Beneath" *136. "The Weakest Link" *137. "Saving Faith" *138. "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship" *139. "School Raze: Magic Destiny" Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu *1. "Master Class" (painting) *2. "Green and Gold" (painting) *3. "The Weekend Drill" (painting) *4. "Elemental Rider" (painting) *5. "Blue Lightning" (painting) *6. "Samurai X-Treme" (painting) Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" *141. "The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach" *143. "Lloyd's Seven" *152. "Between Dark and Dawn" *155. "A Ninja is Born" (mentioned) *156. "The Summer Sun Setback" *159. "Out of Career" (mentioned) *163. "The Ending of the End: The Fall" *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" *165. "The Fate of Lloyd" Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *171. "The News Never Sleeps in Canterlot" *173. "Snaketastrophy" *176. "Never Trust an Alicorn" (flashback) *177. "Under Siege" *181. "Razzle Dazzle" (mentioned) *182. "The Winter Farewell" (dream) *186. "Young DREAMER" *190. "Gearing Up!" *191. "The Secret of Friendship" *194. "Harmony and Hope" *195. "Awakenings" Wonderful Memories *1. "A Time to Remember" LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Decoded *1. "Legacy" *2. "Vehicles and Mechs" *3. "Legendary Places" *4. "Ninjago and Equestria's Most Wanted" *5. "The Digiverse and Beyond" *6. "Elemental Masters and Magic" *7. "Beasts and Dragons" *8. "Rise of Garmadon" *9. "Prophecy of the Chosen One" *10. "Greatest Battles" *11. "The Sixteen Realms" *12. "The Magic of Friendship" *13. "The Future Timeline" Trivia *A painting of Luna appears in the pilot episodes mural as Nightmare Moon and in the ninth season mural as herself at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. *